Everlasting Love
by Yuiko Narahashi
Summary: Persahabatan dan cinta, dua hal yang akan selalu melingkarimu/ CharaxOC/ [A little Side-Story for Ordinary Love from Viselle and Unconditional Love from Azalea Airys]/ OOC/ Typo(s)/ My First Fanfiction in FKnBI/ Happy reading.


**Everlasting Love**

 **By Yuiko Narahashi**

[A little Side-Story for **Ordinary Love** from **Viselle** and

 **Unconditional Love** from **Azalea Airys]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko No Basuke** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Paiirng :** Kuroko TetsuyaxOC, Midorima ShintarouxOC, Kagami TaigaxOC.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, and my First fanfict in this fandom.**

 **Dont Like, Dont Read, onegai?**

 **Narahashi Yui PoV**

Bulan Maret, bulan di mana musim semi telah tiba mengunjungi kota Tokyo. Kulangkahkan kedua kaki mungilku menyusuri jalan setapak yang dihiasi oleh guguran bunga sakura yang terlepas dari tangkainya akibat tingkah nakal angin musim semi.

Manik coklat maduku memandang sekitar, sesosok pemuda berambut _aquamarine_ datang menghampiriku. Manik matanya yang memiliki warna selaras dengan helaian rambutnya, membuatku terpesona.

"Yui-chan" Pemuda itu menepuk lembut kepalaku. Tangan besarnya terasa hangat.

" _Konichiwa_ , Tetsu-kun." Pemuda bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya itu tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain kecuali padaku seorang.

"Kau tak pulang bersama Yuki-san dan Fuko-san?" Tetsu-kun berjalan di samping kananku. Mengimbangi ritme langkah kaki mungilku.

"Aku ingin pulang _bareng_ Tetsu-kun." Godaku padanya yang dibalas sedikit rona merah di kedua belah pipinya.

"Kau bohong." Jari telunjuk pemuda berambut biru itu menyentil dahiku. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa perlahan melihat ekspresi manjaku karena aksinya.

"Hari ini Yuki harus menjalani latihan _kendo_ nya dan Fuko pamit padaku kalau ia harus pulang dahulu karena urusan keluarga." Jelasku pada pemuda dengan tinggi badan sepuluh sentimeter lebih tinggi dariku.

"Oh. Syukurlah."

"Eh, apa maksud Tetsu-kun?" Pemuda itu tak menjawab, hanya menepuk perlahan puncak kepalaku. Kuperhatikan wajah rupawannya dari samping. Hidung _mancung_ dan garis wajah tegas menjadi pemandangan yang tak ingin kulewatkan sedetikpun.

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda yang secara resmi menjadi kekasihku tiga bulan yang lalu. Aku tak menyangka jika rasa kagumku sejak setahun yang lalu- tepatnya saat ia mulai menjadi pemain basket inti sebagai pemain bayangan- akhirnya terbalaskan dengan pernyataan cinta yang tak terduga dari pemuda berwajah imut- bukan- tampan lebih tepatnya ini.

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama menjadi alasan utama pemuda bermarga Kuroko ini berani menyatakan cintanya padaku yang jujur kuakui merupakan seorang gadis pemalu dan _introvert_ terutama dengan orang baru.

Apa kalian tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Kami-sama, aku ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Anggukan kepala yang bisa aku berikan pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri di hadapanku saat itu dan sebuah pelukan hangat kudapatkan. Kyaaaaa!

Malam harinya, aku tak bisa memejamkan kedua mataku. Bayangan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya si pemuda tampan yang menjadi idola sekolah bersama kelima sahabatnya saat menembakku tadi terus menghantuiku.

Akibatnya, keesokan harinya Fuko memarahiku habis-habisan karena membolos pelajaran di jam pertama karena alasan bangun kesiangan. Sedangkan Yuki terus saja menggodaku saat mereka tahu kalau ternyata aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan pacar baru. Ekhem, oke cukup.

Kurasakan genggaman hangat di jemari tangan kananku. Membuyarkan lamunanku akan peristiwa tiga bulan lalu. Kualihkan pandangaku dari Tetsu-kun. Aku tak ingin ia mengetahui wajah _blushing_ -ku. "Aku ingin ke maji burger." Ucapnya datar. Pandangannya fokus, lurus ke depan. Sepertinya ia tak tahu kondisiku saat ini. Terima kasih Tuhan!

"Baiklah, kau pasti ingin vanila milkshake-kan, Tetsu-kun?" Senyumku tak bisa lepas jika Tetsu-kun -ekhem- kekasihku, membeli dan menikmati minuman favoritnya.

"Ya, selain itu aku merasa kau terlalu banyak pikiran dua hari terakhir ini. Berniat untuk menceritakannya padaku?" Kali ini pandangan Tetsuya terfokus padaku. Manik _aquamarine_ nya menyiratkan ketegasan. Aku tak bisa menghindar.

"Hu'um, baiklah, Tetsu-kun." Genggamannya semakin erat pada jemariku.

ooo

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama lima menit dengan berjalan kaki, akhirnya kami berdua sampai di Maji Burger. Tempat favoritku setelah perpustakaan sekolah.

Selain karena dekat dengan sekolah, tempat ini juga merupakan tempat yang paling strategis jika aku dan kedua sahabatku- Yuki dan Fuko- ingin mengerjakan tugas bersama. Jarak rumah kami yang bisa dibilang tidak berdekatan membuat kami bertiga sepakat untuk bertemu di tempat ini jika ingin janjian untuk _hang-out_ bersama _._

Tempat duduk paling pojok dan dekat jendela menjadi tempat favoritku bersama kekasihku sejak dua bulan ini. Dari sini, kami bisa menikmati keramaian kota yang terhampar di hadapan kami berdua. Tetsu-kun datang membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi dua gelas vanilla dan dua porsi burger ukuran sedang.

"Kau memesan ukuran sedang untuk minuman favoritmu, Tetsu-kun?"

"Iya." Jawabnya datar. Sedatar tembok restoran yang ada di belakang Tetsu-kun. Ayolah Yui, kau harus terbiasa dengan ekspresi aneh -kata sahabatku dan teman-temanku yang lain- pada sosok kekasih biru mudamu itu.

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Entah kenapa saat ini aku takut untuk bertanya pada Tetsu-kun terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat tingkahmu aneh dua hari ini?"

Aku tak menyangka ia akan bertanya ke topik utama.

Kutatap mata bulat itu _intens,_ menuntut jawaban dari bibir mungilku.

"Yuki dan Fuko- aku merasa mereka sedikit aneh."

"Aneh? Seperti apa?"

"Jatuh cinta-"

Tetsu-kun tak menjawab. Ia tahu jika aku ragu untuk meneruskannya.

"-pada satu orang yang sama." Lanjutku. Aku tak berani menatap kekasihku saat ini. Rok seragam kotak-kotak berwarna biru dongker sekolah kami lebih menarik daripada manik _aquamarine_ Tetsu-kun saat ini.

"Apakah itu Midorima-kun?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Seketika kutatap wajah Tetsu-kun. Dia hanya tersenyum. "Apakah aku benar, Yui-chan?"

"Ke-kenapa Tetsu-kun tahu?"

"Karena aku kekasihmu." Oke, baru kali ini aku merasa Tetsu-kun menggodaku berlebihan.

"Uhh- maaf aku tak langsung mengatakannya padamu, Tetsu-kun."

"Tak apa-apa. Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang hal ini?" kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas meja, mencoba untuk menggenggam kedua tanganku yang bertaut- gelisah.

"Aku pikir mereka berhak untuk jatuh cinta pada Midorima-kun, tetapi saat aku berpikir kalau mereka berdua sahabat dekatku, aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa, Tetsu-kun."

"Apa mereka sudah bercerita tentang hal ini kepadamu?"

"Kalau itu, Yuki sudah mengatakannya padaku, Tetsu-kun. Jauh hari sebelum aku menyadari sifat aneh Fuko seminggu terakhir ini."

"Untuk sementara ini, kau cukup perhatikan saja, Yui-chan," ucap Tetsu-kun dengan suaranya yang menenangkan. "Jika itu menyangkut perasaan seseorang, kita tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah mereka," lanjutnya.

Aku merasa tersihir karenanya. Seketika aku merasa beban di pundakku hilang meskipun tak sepenuhnya.

"Cepat kau habiskan burgernya. Jika sudah dingin, rasanya akan aneh. Aku akan mencoba untuk membantumu."

"Baiklah, Tetsu-kun. Arigatou." Aku tak bisa membendung rasa bahagiaku memiliki kekasih seperti dirinya. Setidaknya, aku berharap dengan bantuan Tetsu-kun nantinya, persahabatan kami, aku, Yuki, dan Fuko tak akan terpecah hanya karena cinta.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Seperti biasa, aku bersama kedua sahabatku menjadi penghuni tetap gedung perpustakaan satu-satunya di sekolah kami. Buku-buku yang tertata rapi di rak-rak yang sudah disediakan menjadi pemandangan istemawa bagi kami bertiga. Em, mungkin lebih tepatnya akulah yang menganggap menarik deretan buku-buku di sana. Jika ditanya siapa yang maniak buku pada kami bertiga, pasti mereka berdua akan menyebutkan namaku di urutan pertama.

Saat ini kami sibuk dengan kegiatan kami masing-masing. Aku yang masih setia bersama novel roman _author_ favoritku, Yuki yang sepertinya baru kali ini mengerjakan tugasnya di sekolah- alasannya _sih_ , karena di sini ia bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat untuk tugasnya- dan Fuko, gadis bersurai coklat mengikal sepanjang bahu itu terlihat duduk tak tenang-sepertinya.

Seketika aku tak bisa fokus membaca adegan mengharukan yang ada di novel yang saat ini aku baca. Manik coklat maduku diam-diam terus memperhatikan tingkah keduanya yang duduk menghadapku saat ini.

"Sebenarnya apa _sih_ yang kau tunggu?" Pertanyaan dari Yuki menginterupsi sejenak kegiatanku- _sumpah_ kaget aku, takut ketahuan mereka kalau diam-diam memperhatikan keduanya. Kulihat wajah Fuko yang tersenyum membalas tatapan manik abu-abu Yuki yang saat ini tak lepas darinya. Aku tahu Fuko menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Kebiasaannya yang sejak kelas satu ia lakukan. Maniknya _hazel_ nya tak fokus.

"Bukan apa tapi siapa." Oke, jawaban Fuko membuatku bingung sekarang.

"Jadi, siapa?" tanyaku padanya. Sedikit nada memaksa karena penasaran akan jawaban mengambang yang dilontarkan gadis _tomboy_ itu.

Lagi-lagi kami- aku dan Yuki harus mendapatkan jawaban yang tak memuaskan. "Aku _nggak_ berani bilang," tak dapat kulihat ekspresi wajah Fuko yang saat ini tertutup lengannya, menelungkup di atas meja coklat yang bersih dari coretan nakal para siswa sekolah ini.

Belum sempat bertanya, Yuki mendahuluiku. "Kenapa?"

"Iya, kenapa?" ujarku mendukung pertanyaan Yuki. Kulihat raut wajah gadis bermarga Aihara itu terlihat kesal.

Perhatian kami seakan tersita saat terdengar pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka. Menandakan adanya orang lain yang memasuki gedung penuh buku-buku itu berada.

Kulihat ekspresi kedua sahabatku yang saat ini sama-sama melihat pintu masuk yang berjarak kurang lebih lima meter di belakangku saat ini. Manik keduanya seakan terhipnotis pemandangan yang ternyata menampilkan dua pemuda berambut biru dan hijau yang berjalalan ke arah kami -lebih tepatnya, pandangan mereka terfokus pada sosok pemuda berambut hijau dengan kacamata berbentuk persegi panjang yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Semakin kedua pemuda itu mendekat, tak hanya Yuki dan Fuko yang terdiam akan kedatangan mereka. Akupun sama, pemuda berambut biru langit itu menyita perhatianku. Senyumannya terarah padaku.

Berbeda dengan Tetsu-kun, pemuda yang kutahu menjadi objek indah kedua sahabatku itu memilih untuk mencari tempat lain untuk menikmati waktunya di perpustakaan ini.

" _Konbawa_ , Aihara, Kaminari... dan... Yui-chan." Astaga melihat senyumannya dari jarak sedekat ini membuat kacamataku hampir terlepas. Ampun dah!

Astaga, lagi-lagi aku tak bisa mengendalikan rona merah yang menjalar di wajahku. Kuputuskan untuk menemani Tetsu-kun, duduk di bangku kosong lainnya. Sebelum mereka berdua menggodaku melihat tingkah gugupku jika berhadapan dengan Tetsu-kun.

Tanpa Yuki dan Fuko sadari, aku dapat melihat ekspresi keduanya saat ini. Lirikan kecil yang dilakukan Fuko terhadap pemuda yang terkenal dengan _lucky item_ nya yang setiap hari berbeda itu dan Yuki yang diam-diam memperhatikan ekspresi Fuko di sampingnya.

Haaahh... Aku hanya bisa menghela napas lelah memikirkan kedua sahabatku yang sedang jatuh cinta kepada orang yang sama. Jujur, aku tak ingin melihat keduanya terluka. Rasanya, aku ingin sekali menjambak surai hijau layaknya rumput segar yang tumbuh lebat di lapangan itu. Huh, berani-beraninya dia membuat kedua sahabatku jatuh cinta!

oooo

Setelah bel sekolah berbunyi yang menandakan berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini selesai, kuputuskan untuk mendatangi kelas Tetsu-kun, setelah sebelumnya meminta izin pada kedua sahabatku.

Pikiranku masih melayang pada kejadian di perpustakaan hari ini. Jika mengingatnya, perutku terasa mual dan pikiranku tak tenang. Menemui Tetsu-kun mungkin akan memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri untukku. Kali ini aku ingin mencurahkan kembali _uneg-uneg_ ku. Berharap dengan melakukannya, kondisiku terlihat lebih baik.

"Apa kau mencari Kuroko, _nanodayo_?"

Seorang pemuda yang paliing tidak ingin kutemui saat ini malah menyapaku. Astagaaaa...

"Iya, Midorima-kun."

"Bukannya aku peduli padamu, tapi sebaiknya kau datang ke tempat latihan, karena hari ini Kuroko dan Ogiwara akan menemani anggota _second string_ untuk bertanding."

'Dasar tsundere.' Batinku dalam hati.

"Ah, arigatou, Midorima-kun. Aku akan ke sana."

Pemuda berkacamata itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk dan di bagian hidungnya.

"Ah, tapi sebelumnya, boleh aku mengatakan satu hal padamu, Midorima-kun?" Manik hijau itu menatapku penuh tanya.

"Bisakah kau sedikit tegas terhadap perasaanmu?"

"Apa maksudmu, _nanodayo_?" Oke, sepertinya aku berhasil membuat pemuda aneh itu penasaran. Tapi tunggu dulu, kalau aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya sekarang bukannya aku akan memperkeruh suasana? Tanyaku dalam hati. Lagipula kemarin Tetsu-kun bilang ia akan membantuku.

"Ah, gomenasai, Midorima-kun. Lupakan saja perkataanku tadi. Sepertinya Tetsu-kun sudah menungguku di sana."

"Hho-hoi, tunggu dulu, Narahashi-san!"

Ah, aku harus menemui Tetsu-kun dan menghindari makhluk hijau itu.

oooo

Hari ini, kurasakan perbedaan drastis sifat Yuki dan Fuko, semakin aneh.

Meskipun mereka sangat akrab, namun keakraban mereka membuatku khawatir. Seperti biasanya, kami kembali datang sebagai pengunjung di perpustakaan sekolah.

Berbeda dengan kemarin di mana kami semua sibuk dengan urusan kami masing-masing, saat ini kami banyak membicarakan tentang pemuda aneh- Midorima Shintaro, bukan kami _sih_ lebih tepatnya – Fuko dan Yuki. Gadis bermata _hazel_ itu dengan wajah merona dan mata berbinar-binar terus saja membicarakan pemuda itu. Sedangkan Yuki, menggoda wajah lucu Fuko saat membahas pemuda _megane_ itu.

Pasti kemarin terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka berdua. Apakah dengan begini akan baik-baik saja?

Waktu terus berlalu. Tanpa terasa hampir dua bulan kami melakukan rutinitas berkunjung ke perpustakaan dan menemani Fuko mengidolakan Midorima.

Jika kau melihatnya sekilas, raut wajah Yuki menunjukkan jika dirinya tak ada beban, namun sebagai sahabatnya yang sudah saling mengenal sejak kelas satu, aku merasa raut wajahnya hanyalah _kamuflase_ untuk menutupi perasaannya. Gadis ber _ponytail_ itu terlihat menyedihkan setiap kali melihat wajah malu-malu Fuko dan wajah _sok_ tampan Midorima yang selalu rutin berkunjung ke perpustakaan.

Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya kepada sosok Midorima Shintarou si _three point guard_ sekolah kami itu. Gadis pemberani itu terlihat lemah jika sudah menyangkut pemuda yang disukainya. Setiap kali aku mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, ia selalu tersenyum melihatku. Menganggap dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Hei, apa kau tahu Yuki, aku ingin kau berbagi sedikit masalahmu denganku.

Dalam semenit aku sudah menghela napas lebih dari sepuluh kali. Tetsu-kun yang tahu keadaanku memegang jemariku perlahan. Memberikan ketenangan yang sangat _manjur_ untuk menghilangkan rasa _galau_ ku.

"Hei, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Yui-chan?" Saat ini Tetsu-kun menarik tanganku. Pergi sedikit menjauhi keramaian –tidak lebih tepatnya menjauhi Yuki dan Fuko yang saat ini dengan aktivitasnya.

"Eh?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ini mengenai Midorima-kun."

"Apa itu, Tetsu-kun?"

"Setelah aku memaksanya, Selama ini ia menyukai seseorang."

Aku tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutku. "Eh, benarkah itu, Tetsu-kun? Siapa?"

"Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya, Tetsu-kun."

"Selama ini ia menyukai sahabatmu, Yuki-san."

Oke, kali ini perasaan bahagia dan sedih hinggap menyelimutiku. Mendengar pernyataan Tetsu-kun membuatku bahagia karena perasaan sahabatku – Yuki- terbalas, namun di sisi lain aku merasa sedih jika seperti ini kenyataannya, itu berarti Fuko akan patah hati.

Bila lima menit lalu aku merasa kasihan kepada si gadis bersurai hitam, kali ini perasaan khawatirku meluap saat melihat wajah Fuko yang sepertinya sudah sangat menyukai pemuda _maniak_ warna hijau itu.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana setelah mendengarnya, Tetsu-kun."

"Kau tenang saja, saat kau memperingatinya beberapa bulan yang lalu, Midorima-kun sedikit mulai berubah. Aku berharap, ia bisa jujur pada perasaannya, Yui-chan."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Fuko, Tetsu-kun?"

"Itu konsekuensinya, Yui-chan."

Tetsu-kun untuk kedua kalinya memeluk tubuh mungiku erat. Untung saja saat ini tempat kami berbincang cukup sepi, jadi tak akan ada yang tahu apa yang kami lakukan.

Tanpa sadar kami harus segera kembali ke kelas, meninggalkan perpustakaan untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

Aku segera menghampiri kedua sahabatku. Yuki segera menarik lenganku yang masih berusaha menarik lengan Fuko yang masih setia dengan kegiatan _fangirling_ annya untuk segera meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Dan saat kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping, sosok Midorima menghampiri kami yang sudah berada di pintu keluar. Ia menginterupsi langkah kami untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu! Bukumu ketinggalan, Kaminari."

"Eh...Eh-iya, lupa..." Kulihat rona wajah memerah menghiasi paras manisnya.

"Terima kasih, Midorima-kun." Ucap Yuki mewakili rasa terima kasih Fuko yang saat ini terlihat gugup tak bisa berkata meskipun sekedar ucapan terima kasih.

Kulihat pemuda tinggi itu mengangguk sebelum pergi menjauhi kami. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Seketika aku teringat perkataan Tetsu-kun beberapa menit yang lalu. Haaahhhhh...

Sepertinya semakin rumit saja.

oooo

Festival sekolah memeriahkan datangnya musim semi membuat aku dan Yuki harus rela menghabiskan banyak waktu di ruang OSIS. Mengadakan berbagai rapat persiapan untuk memperlancar jalannya acara nanti membuat kami berdua jarang bertemu dengan Fuko.

Merinci anggaran yang akan kami butuhkan untuk masing-masing kelas menjadi salah satu kesibukanku saat ini. Membagi sama rata setiap dana yang akan disumbangkan kepada tiap kelas untuk membantu keuangan mereka agar festival yang kami adakan berjalan lancar.

Hari ini rapat OSIS yang kami adakan selesai lebih cepat. Aku dan Yuki berinisiatif untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan, hal yang biasa kami lakukan.

Namun, jantungku berdegub kencang saat menyadari sosok Tetsu-kun yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku dan Yuki. Sekilas kulihat wajah Yuki yang sedikit kesal, mungkin saat ini ia berpikir dirinya menjadi pengganggu di saat aku dan Tetsu-kun bertemu berdua seperti sekarang ini.

Aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa dalam hati saat melihat ekspresinya.

"Jadi, _tumben_ kau sendirian saja, Kuroko-kun." Saat mendengarnya aku hanya bisa menatap Tetsu-kun. Kami berdua tahu maksud perkataaan Yuki saat ini. Ya, dirinya secara tak langsung menanyakan keberadaan Midorima-kun.

"Aku tadi ada urusan sebentar, jadi Midorima-kun pergi lebih dulu."

 _Apa Midorima-kun menemui Fuko saat ini? Apakah ia sudah mengambil keputusan?_ Tanyaku dalam hati _._ Kutatap manik abu-abu yang saat ini terlihat bingung. Tak fokus.

"Kau kenapa Yuki-chan?" Aku tak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatirku pada Yuki dan juga Fuko yang saat ini berada di perpustakaan.

"Kenapa apanya? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti kenapa-napa ya?"

Oke saat ini aku tak percaya dengan pernyataan sahabatku itu.

"Sudahlah, apa yang kurasakan kini tak terlalu penting. Aku hanya merasa cukup lelah dengan apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Tak lebih."

Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini, Yuki-chan. Sesaat aku memandang Tetsu-kun yang hanya menatapku balik.

"Lihat, kita sudah dekat dengan perpustakaan. Cukup istirahat sebentar di sana dan aku pasti baik-baik saja."

Aku dan Tetsu-kun mengikuti langkah cepat Yuki. Jujur, aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada sosok gadis cantik itu. Tak tega jika raut wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat ceria, sedikit suram beberapa bulan ini.

Brukk. Tak sengaja tubuh mungilku menabrak tubuh tinggi Yuki yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Tepat di depanku.

"Lho? Kenapa kau berhenti di depan-"

"-Aku baru ingat jika ada beberapa proposal penting yang harus kurevisi. Akashi-san membutuhkannya dengan segera. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Fuko karena tak bisa bergabung dengan kalian seperti biasa ya?"

Yuki berbalik meninggalkan kami berdua. Kucoba untuk melihat keadaan di dalam perpustakaan yang tadi dilihat oleh Yuki.

Ah, ternyata itu alasan mengapa kondisi sahabat bersurai hitamnya berubah seperti itu. Di salah satu bangku perpustakaan duduk dua orang manusia berbeda gender menikmati waktu bersama mereka. Jika kau tak mengenal mereka kau pasti akan mengira dua orang di depan sana merupakan sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

Tetsu-kun menepuk pelan pundakku. "Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah, Yui-chan." Oke, kali ini aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku.

"Ka-kau harus bicara dengan Midorima-kun, Tetsu-kun."

"Ya."

Kali ini aku tak bisa diam saja. Aku harus berbicara pada Fuko dan Yuki.

Mungkin aku harus memulainya dengan menunggu Yuki yang kutebak saat ini sedang menangis di kamar mandi. "Aku sudah lebih baik, Tetsu-kun. Ayo segera kita susul Yuki."

oooo

Setelah menunggu hampir setengah jam di depan kamar mandi, akhirnya sosok itu muncul juga. Aku dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang nampak kacau.

Matanya terlihat bengkak dan jejak air mata masih terlihat meskipun samar di kedua belah pipi porselennya yang saat ini berwarna kemerahan. Dapat kulihat sekilas ekspresi terkejut darinya. Mungkin ia tak akan menyangka kalau aku akan mengikuti dirinya sampai di tempat ini.

"Jadi, setelah bosan di perpustakaan tempat kencan kalian berpindah kemari eh?" tanyanya sambil memandang kami berdua yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"E-eeh? Bukan seperti itu, Yuki-chan." Kucoba untuk menetralkan wajahku. Berpura-pura 'malu' agar ia tak curiga jika sebelumnya aku menangis di hadapan Tetsu-ku. Rambutku bergoyang mengikuti gelengan kepalaku. "Kami hanya mengkhawatirkanmu..." Kutatap lembut dirinya saat ini yang terlihat lemah di hadapanku.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menungguku di sini?"

Tetsu-kun mengamati jam tangan yang ia kenakan, "kira-kira sudah setengah jam," jawabnya jujur.

"Berarti sepuluh menit sudah berlalu sejak bel masuk berbunyi." Aku hanya tersenyum lagi kepadanya. Mengangkat kedua tanganku membentuk huruf 'V' kepadanya. Saat ini aku tak memikirkan pelajaran. Pikiranku berpusat pada Yuki dan juga Fuko.

"Cuma sekali ini kok membolosnya – _untuk pelajaran bahasa Inggris_ lanjutku dalam hati. Lagipula Alex-sensei izin tidak masuk, jadi ini memang jam kosong untuk kelas kita."

"Dan alasanmu, Kuroko-kun?"

"Aku bisa menyelinap dengan mudah berkat _missdirection_ -ku." Mendengar jawaban Tetsu-kun, perutku terasa geli, astaga, bisa-bisanya aku tertarik dengan pemuda ini.

"Aku membuat kalian menjadi murid berandal. Aku tahu kalian berada di sini karena kalian peduli terhadapku... tapi sampai mengorbankan pelajaran seperti ini... itu terlalu berlebihan tahu."

Kulihat kelabunya yang teduh menatap kami bergantian. Aku tahu dengan adanya kami di sini sedikit menghilangkan beban Yuki.

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja, Yuki-chan. Kau juga bisa berkeluh kesah padaku jika kauingin," ucapku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Lagipula kami tak mungkin membiarkan teman kami menangis sendirian di kamar mandi sekolah, tanpa berusaha untuk menghiburnya sama sekali." tambah Tetsu-kun. Sembari memandangku dan Yuki bergantian.

"Siapa bilang aku menangis? Ini hanya kelilipan debu kok." Gadis cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapanku dan Tetsu-kun. Meskipun samar aku dapat melihat rona merah di pipinya.

Kualihkan wajahku pada Tetsu-kun yang masih menatap Yuki. Sepertinya gadis itu merasa _ngeri_ melihat tatapan Tetsu-kun yang seperti itu. Aku hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Yuki yang sedikit _salting_.

"Sudah kubilang kalian tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku hanya mengatakan ini pada kalian. Dan setelah ini kuharap kau dan Kuroko-kun tak lagi menatapku seolah aku adalah makhluk yang butuh kaukasihani," ucapnya meyakinkan diriku. Sesaat aku merasa bersalah melihat tatapan manik abu-abu Yuki. Apakah aku terlalu memaksa Yuki untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya saat ini.

"Aku memang masih menyukai Midorima-kun, dan aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa menghilangkan perasaanku ini. Tapi yang perlu kalian tahu, aku akan tetap mendukung Fuko jika Midorima-kun benar-benar serius dengannya. Aku hanya ingin melihat keduanya bahagia." Itulah kalimat terpanjang Yuki yang pernah aku dengar selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Aku tahu sebenarnya sahabatku ini tak bisa seratus persen mendukung hubungan Fuko dan Midorima-kun. Tapi bukankah perasaan Midorima-kun yang sebenarnya adalah pada gadis di hadapanku saat ini? Lalu, apa yang kami lihat tadi di perpustakaan? Aku menatap Tetsu-kun yang ternyata juga menatapku. Pemuda berstatus kekasihku ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya samar. Memberi pertanda untuk tak mengatakan apapun saat ini kepada Yuki.

"Nah, sudah dulu ya? Aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas kebaikan kalian. Tapi, sudah saatnya kita kembali ke kelas dan berhenti membuang waktu untuk hal-hal yang tak penting lagi. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya?"

Gadis itu berbalik meninggalkan aku dan tetsu-kun yang memandang punggung kecil itu perlahan menjauh dari pandangan kami.

"Kita harus mendengarkan Fuko juga, Yui-chan."

"Ya, aku perlu menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini antara dirinya dengan Midorima-kun."

Tetsu-kun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataanku.

oooo

Setelah perbincangan di kamar mandi tadi, aku segera menuju kelas. Namun, tak kudapati kehadiran kedua sahabatku sekarang ini.

kehempaskan punggungku pada sandaran kursi. Pelajaran kebudayaan Jepang tak menarik perhatianku lagi. Kulihat dua bangku kosong yang terletak di depanku.

Kutelusuri seluruh penjuru bagian sekaolah. Berharap aku menemukan sosok Fuko yang mungkin sengaja membolos di pelajaran terakhir. Mulai perpustakaan, kamar mandi, ruang musik hingga gedung olahraga. Namun nihil, aku tak menemukan sosok gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Aku juga harus pulang menyusul Tetsu-kun yang pasti sudah menungguku di gerbang."

oooo

Tak seperti pagi hari biasanya. Suasana hari ini terlihat lebih suram khususnya pada Fuko. Sejak ia datang, gadis manis itu tak sedikitpun terlihat bersemangat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Bukankah seharusnya ia terlihat bahagia mengingat kemesraannya kemarin dengan Midorima-kun.

"Nggak kenapa-napa," sahutnya lemas. Nampak tak berminat untuk membalas pertanyaanku. Tak ingin membuat keadaan semakin memburuk, kualihkan perhatianku pada lapangan basket di mana Tetsu-kun dan teman-temannya melakukan kegiatan mereka, termasuk si maniak warna hijau. Di saat seperti ini, Fuko memang selalu membutuhkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kegiatanku melihat Tetsu-kun berada di lapangan untuk pemanasan terinterupsi akibat suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua sahabatku.

"Fuko-chan, kau kenapa?" Aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Namun gadis itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah terlibat pertikaian kecil dengan Yuki yang tak kuketahui apa sebabnya.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari Fuko yang telah meninggalkan kelas, kuhampiri sosok Yuki dengan napasnya yang sedikit memburu. "Yuki-chan, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu dan Fuko-chan?"

Gadis itu memandang sayu pintu kelas di mana Fuko menghilang dari hadapan kami.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kami, Yui," ujarnya lemah. Mendengar jawaban Yuki, aku segera beranjak keluar kelas. Mengejar sosok Fuko yang mungkin saat ini membutuhkanku.

Kutelusuri lorong kelas yang masih dipadati beberapa siswa dan siswi. Manik coklat maduku melihat sosok Tetsu-kun yang sekarang ini berada tepat di hadapanku. "Apa kau melihat Fuko, Tetsu-kun?"

"Iya, kulihat dia berlari ke arah belakang gedung sekolah. Memangnya, apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Nanti akan kuceritakan padamu,. Arigatoou, Tetsu-kun. Aku harus segera mengejarnya."

oooo

Akhirnya sampai juga aku di halaman belakang gedung sekolah kami. Kutemukan sosok Fuko yang nampak berantakan dengan beberapa kaleng minuman yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Astaga, kali ini sudah sangat mengenaskan.

Aku segera memunguti beberapa kaleng minuman yang berserakan tersebut. Memasukkannya ke dalam bak sampah yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari tempat itu.

"Fuko-chan, kau kenapa?" tanyaku hati-hati padanya. "Jangan bilang nggak kenapa-napa ya, karena aku tahu pasti ada apa-apa. Bahkan tadi Tetsu-kun sempat menanyakan tentangmu."

"Yui-chan, maaf... aku..." Saat itu, apa yang diam-diam aku ketahui tentang Fuko, Yuki, dan Midorima-kun terungkap oleh bibir mungil Fuko. Bagaimana perasaannya kepada pemuda bersurai hijau itu dan bagaimana perasaan Midorima-kun yang ternyata menyukai Yuki yang Fuko ketahui saat mereka bertemu di perpustakaan kemarin.

"Aku merasa jadi orang jahat, Yui. Dalam hatiku, aku menyalahkan Yuki. Kesal padanya karena Midorima lebih memilihnya.

"Itu tidak salah, wajar jika kita menyalahkan seseorang saat kita sedang tersakiti." Aku mencoba menenangkan Fuko yang tampak rapuh itu. "Asal kau tidak menyalahkannya terus-terusan."

"Rasanya aku tidak sanggup bertemu Yuki."

"Kenapa? Masih marah padanya-kah?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"Aku malu. Aku sudah bersikap bodoh dengan menyalahkannya."

"Lalu kau mau menghindar selamanya? Jangan, semakin hal ini dibiarkan berlarut-larut, semakin sulit diselesaikan." Kulihat wajahnya sedikit lebih baik dengan perkataanku baruisan.

"Aku setuju." Suara khas yang hampir setengah tahun ini selalu menemaniku membuatku hampir terlonjak kaget. Begitu pula dengan Fuko yang juga memperlihatkan kekagetannya akan kehadiran sosok pemuda berwajah datar dan dengan iris _aquamarine_ dari belakang tempat kami duduk saat ini.

"Tetsu-kun?"

Ia membalas panggilanku dengan senyum hangatnya. Pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Fuko.

"Masalah ini harus diselesaikan, Kaminari," ujur pemuda yang menurutku paling tampan di sekolah ini pada Fuko.

"Caranya?"

"Minta maaf pada Yuki, dan jelaskan keadaan sebenarnya. Jangan biarkan dia salah paham."

"Salah paham? Kenapa dia bisa salah paham? Apa dia sudah tahu tentang ini?" Kulihat iris _aquamarine_ yang saat ini menatapku. "Ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku. Katakan." Kali ini aku tak bisa menghindarinya. Fuko perlu tahu semuanya.

"Mm.. kemarin aku dan Yuki lihat yang di perpustakaan."

"Yang mana?"

"Kau dan Midorima-kun, waktu kalian duduk berhadap-hadapan."

"Eh? Yuki lihat? Terus?

"Kami nggak jadi masuk. Sepertinya dia salah paham sama kalian, dia pikir kau dan Midorima. . ." Kulihat wajah Fuko terlihat kaget dan khawatir.

"Dan tadi pagi dia masih _ngasih_ tahu aku tentang Midorima?"

"Dia _ngedukung_ kalian kok. Dia bilang kalau memang Midorima-kun suka padamu, dia bakal mundur teratur."

Kulihat kembali ekspresi Fuko yang nampak terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan padanya saat ini. Aku tak tega, jujur, tapi jika aku tak mengatakannya, Fuko dan Yuki tak akan bisa berbaikan.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Kuraih tangan Fuko yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Fuko-chan, sudah. Semua masih bisa diperbaiki." Kugenggam tangan itu erat, mencoba berbagi kehangatan di tangan mungil Fuko yang terasa dingin dan bergetar.

"Benar. Semua masih bisa diperbaiki."

Hatiku sedikit merasa lega saat kudapati perubahan mimik wajah Fuko yang terlihat lebih bersemangat.

"Kalian benar, semua masih bisa diperbaiki."

oooo

"Tetsu-kun dan Midorima-kun, terima kasih sudah mau ikut undanganku."

Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya membenarkan letak kacamatanya tanpa menjawab ucapan terima kasihku. Huh, menyebalkan. Gak ada menariknya sama sekali jika dibandingkan dengan Tetsu-kun.

"Sama-sama, Yui-chan. Kebetulan hari ini kami tidak ada latihan."

Tuh kan, memang hanya Tetsu-kun yang terbaik.

"Mungkin saat ini Fuko dan... Yuki sudah menunggu kedatangan kita." Tanpa Midorima-kun ketahui, aku bisa melihat sedikit rona kemerahan di wajahnya saat menyebutkan nama Yuki. Hah, dasar. Pemuda _tsundere._

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera berangkat, _nanodayo_. Kasihan temanmu, Narahashi-san."

Aku menatapnya curiga. Sejak kapan dia khawatir pada kedua sahabatku, Ah salah, mungkin lebih tepatnya salah satu sahabatku.

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, _nanodayo_?" Ia alihkan manik _emerald_ nya menatap hamparan pohon sakura yang bunganya mulai berguguran saat ini.

"Tidak. Dasar aneh."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Narahashi-san?"

Tetsu-kun yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati, mencoba mengamankanku dari _amukan_ sahabatnya.

Oooo

Bangunan mungil dengan cat berwarna-warni mengalihkan perhatian kami. Rainbow kafe, tempat aku janjian dengan Fuko dan Yuki.

Sambutan hangat dari pelayan kafe menyapa kami. Kulihat kedua sahabatku yang sudah duduk di salah satu meja yang ada di sana.

Kubalas lambaian tangan Fuko pada kami. Aku ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah Yuki yang sepertinya nampak terkejut dengan kehadiranku bersama Tetsu-kun dan juga Midorima-kun.

"Maaf menunggu," ucap kekasih _baby blue_ -ku.

"Nggak masalah kok." Kulihat Fuko menyambut kedatangan kami. Menyeret pemuda maniak _oha-san_ itu untuk duduk di sampingnya dekat jendela. Berhadapan dengan sosok Yuki saat ini.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yuki. Sedangkan Tetsu-kun mengambil sebuah kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya, menghadap bagian dinding kaca.

Kami semua sangat menikmati acara kumpul-kumpul saat ini. Tak bisa kusembunyikan kebahagiaanku melihat kebersamaan yang jarang kami ciptakan akhir-akhir ini.

Sekilas kulirik Fuko yang sedang mengamati jam tangan yang ia kenakan saat ini. Mungkin, sudah waktunya kami harus meninggalkan Yuki dan Midorima-kun berduaan.

"Aku mau ke toilet," ucapan Fuko menginterupsi pembicaraan kami saat itu.

"Aku juga." Seperti yang sudah kami rencanakan sebelumnya. Aku mengikuti Fuko untuk segera beranjak dari sana.

Sedangkan Tetsu-kun, dengan _missdirection_ nya sudah meninggalkanku dan Fuko keluar _kafe_ terlebih dahulu.

oooo

"Apa begini tak apa?" tanyaku pada Fuko yang saat ini berdiri di sampingku. Menatap Yuki dan Midorima-kun yang berada di dalam sana.

"Tak apa, demi kebaikan. Ayo kirim pesannya Kuroko-kun."

Kulihat kekasih biru mudaku itu mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengetikkan beberapa kalimat kepada Midorima-kun yang berada di dalam sana.

Dengan segera aku mengeluarkan ponselku. Mengetikkan beberapa kalimat dan mengirimkannya kepada Yuki.

Dari sini, dapat kulihat raut wajah Yuki yang nampak kesal setelah ia terlihat mengambil ponselnya dan membuka dua pesan dariku dan Fuko saat ini.

"Kalau mereka _nggak_ jadian juga keterlaluan," ucap Fuko padaku.

"Betul. Kan sudah dapat kesempatan bagus." Jawabku padanya sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Yuki yang terlihat melalui kaca jendela saat ini.

Kualihkan perhatianku sepenuhnya pada Fuko yang masih memandang dua sejoli di dalam kafe itu.

Kugenggam erat tangan kirinya. Berharap dia merasa lebih baik dengan perlakuanku ini padanya.

"Tenang, Yui. Aku baik-naik saja kok. Aku kan kuat." Ujarnya meyakinkan diriku saat ini. "Jangan khawatir, oke? Aku kan cepet _move on_." Kurasakan remasan kuat pada jemari tanganku.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka berdua." Kulihat Tetsu-kun memandangku dan juga Fuko.

"Ide yang bagus, lagipula di luar sini dingin."

Tubuhku terdorong mendekat ke arah Tetsu-kun. Kurasakan genggaman tanganku pada Fuko mulai terlepas. Aku mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah aneh gadis itu.

"Antar dia pulang ya, Kuroko-kun." Ujarnya berpesan pada Tetsu-kun.

Eh? Kenapa dia tak ikut? Batinku penasaran. "Kita pulang sama-sama saja." Kataku sedikit memrotes permintaannya barusan.

"Aku tidak mau jadi pengganggu." Ucapnya singkat. _Hazel_ nya menatap coklat maduku.

"Tidak kok," kali ini ucap kami bersamaan.

Sebuah senyuman kudapatkan dari bibir merah Fuko. "Aku ingin sendirian dulu." Jawabnya lemah namun tak menghilangkan senyuman manisnya.

"Tapi-"

Kurasakan tariakan pada tangan kananku. "Ayo Yui-chan, kita pulang. Sampai jumpa besok, Kaminari."

"Yup. Sampai jumpa besok."

Aku dan Tetsu-kun segera meninggalkan Fuko yang menatap kepergian kami masih dengan senyuman.

"Tetsu-kun, aku harap Fuko cepat menemukan pengganti Midorima-kun. Pasti sakit sekali merelakan seseorang yang kita sukai jadian dengan sahabat kita."

"Ya, semoga saja, Yui-chan. Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kau tampak jelek dengan wajah itu."

Kupukul perlahan lengan pemuda yang saat ini berjalan berdampingan denganku. "Ka-kau menyebalkan, Tetsu-kun. Arigatou."

"Hm."

oooo

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tahun ini musim semi ketiga kulewati bersama kedua sahabatku. Yuki, gadis bersurai hitam itu melambaikan tangannya ke arahku yang saat ini sedang menikmati keindahan bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

"Yui-chaannnn, aku merindukanmu. Huh, liburan musim semiku sepi tanpa kalian berdua." Kulihat dia mulai marah-marah _gak_ jelas. Sifat anehnya yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain selain pada kami.

"He? Bukankah kau mengatakan sedang berkunjung ke Osaka dengan Midorima-kun selama seminggu karena diajak keluarganya berlibur?" tanyaku menggoda gadis bermanik kelabu yang saat ini tertunduk malu mencoba menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang memerah.

"Yuuuuuiiiiii-chan. Aku sudah mengatakannya kan jangan membicarakan itu di sini. Bagaimana jika nanti banyak yang tahu hubunganku dengan Shintar- Midorima-kun maksudku." Ucapnya sambil berbisik. "Asal kau tahu, berlibur ke Osaka itu pengecualian. Lumayankan berlibur gratis."

Dasar, sepertinya sahabatku ini mulai tertular _virus_ tsundere kekasihnya.

"Yuki-chan... Yui-chan..."

Suara khas milik seseorang yang kukenal itu menginterupsi kami. Kualihkan pandangaku pada sesosok gadis bersurai coklat-mengikal sebahu dari kejauhan perlahan menghampiri kami.

"Fuukooooooo-channnnnn..." tanpa dikomando oleh siapapun kami berdua segera menghampiri gadis itu. Memberinya pelukan hangat padanya. "Kami merindukanmu, Fuko-chan." Ujarku dan Yuki bersamaan.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian berdua. Bagaimana liburan kalian?"

"Kami berdua saling berpandangan. " _Gak_ seru kalau _gak_ ada kamu, Fuko-chan." Tawa riang menyelimuti kami bertiga.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian tidak melupakanku?" Sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan rambut merah – degradasi warna hitam di pinggirnya menginterupsi kami.

Namun di saat bersamaan kulihat tingkah malu-malu Fuko.

"Ah, jangan-jangan..."

Fuko segera menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangannya. "Lepaskan aku, Fuko-chan."

Yuki yang melihat tingkah kami berdua mengernyit heran. "Ada apa dengan kalian. Pasti ada yang kalian disembunyikan dariku."

Sedetik kemudian kulihat Yuki meneliti dengan cermat sosok pemuda asing yang saat ini di berdiri di belakang mereka. "Siapa, kau? Aku tak pernah melihatmu." Aku menghela napas, sepertinya liburan musim semi membuat Yuki lupa ingatan dengan pemuda tinggi, pindahan dari Amerika itu.

"Dia teman sekelas kita, Yuki-chan."

"Eh? _Masa sih_? Maafkan aku. Tapi tunggu dulu sepertinya ada hal lain yang sepertinya terlewat olehku.

Melihat ekspresi Yuki, aku tahu pasti Fuko belum menceritakan bagaimana status hubungannya dengan pemuda bernama Kagami Tiga itu. Aku menatap Fuko. Yang hanya dibalas kekehan darinya. "Pantas saja Yuki tak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu, Yui-chan?"

"Karena Fuko tak berani mengatakannya, aku yang akan menjelaskannya."

"Pemuda itu resmi menjadi kekasih Fuko-chan tepatnya ebelum liburan musim semi."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Kau curang, Fuko-chan. Kau tak menceritakannya padaku. Huh!" Gadis ber _ponytail_ itu melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Membelakangi Fuko yang berdiri di belakangnya saat ini.

"Gomen, Yuki-chan. Aku malu untuk mengatakannya. Yui saja tahu karena sewaktu aku dan Taiga-kun ke toko buku, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengannya dan Kuroko-kun yang ternyata _kenalan_ Taiga-kun di sini karena sama-sama masuk klub basket."

Yuki membalikkan badannya. Kelabunya menatap _hazel_ itu. "Omedattou, Fuko-chan. Aku senang mendengarnya." Kulihat dua sahabat itu berpelukan erat. Dan aku merasa kasihan melihat Kagami Taiga -kekasih sahabatku, Fuko, terabaikan.

Kehidupan sekolah yang aku jalani masih akan terus berlanjut. Aku berharap sampai nanti kami akan tetap bersama selamanya. Ya, aku, Yuki, dan Fuko.

Ah, hampir saja ketinggalan. Semoga saja hubungan kami dengan kekasih kami masing-masing tetap abadi sampai nanti.

Blush.

Wajahku memerah setelah mengatakannnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Halo, minna-tachi semuanya. Yoroshiku. Watashiwa Yuiko Narahashi. Ini fic pertama yang aku publish di fandom ini.

Fic ini dibuat dengan menggunakan tiga POV yaitu **Ordinary Love by Viselle (Fuko Pov), Unconditional Love by Azalea Airys (Yuki Pov)** dan terakhir adalah fic ini **Everlasting Love (Yui Pov).**

Bagaimana menurut minna-tachi semua? Kritik dan sarannya donk. Arigatou.

See you for next fic ya?


End file.
